Pokémon: Hoenn Adventures
by evilturkey5
Summary: A trainer from Littleroot Town sets out with high hopes to become a contest star, but gets caught in the middle of an evil plan that will endanger Hoenn.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

* * *

I'm Allie. I'm ten years old, and I've never really had a last name, my parents left me when I was young, so I was taken in by a family in Littleroot. Well, we used to live in Johto. My mom told me that after they took me in in Hoenn, they moved to Johto. However, they moved back so that my father could become a gym leader. My dream is to be a contest star, greater than even the astounding celebrity Lisia. I'm getting my first Pokémon soon. You see, in Hoenn, it's a tradition to wait until you're eleven or twelve to get your first Pokémon. It's kinda silly, but that's how we do it. Which makes it convenient, since I leave super close to Professor Birch's lab. I hear he has a son older than me. He's twelve. That makes me angry almost. I don't know why, but I feel mad that his son is older than me. It makes me feel young and little. But I can't worry about that. Now, I have to have my mind set on a new beginning.


	2. Starting a Journey

Do **not criticize me for the uncreative Pokémon nicknames. Except for Torchic, I named them what I think my cousin would call them if giving them a more normal name. This story is a Pokémon story of her. She doesn't like Pokémon, but she likes the Pokémon themselves since I show them to her a lot. Most she thinks are cute. The names she gives Pokémon are weird ones such as "Pengiman" for Delibird, "Turtle Thing" for Trapinch, and "Giant Horn" for Snover. Now you see why I had to think of others, which are much less creative. This story will most likely also have faster updates since I already have most of it written out already, and the others I don't.**

 _ **~This story takes place in the Alpha Sapphire universe~**_

* * *

The second Allie opened the door, she heard an ear piercing scream coming from route 101. She ran over to the path in surprise. There, she saw a fat man with brown hair and a bushy brown beard being chased by a Poochyena. The sight was so weird that shejust stood frozen in shock for about a minute. She held back a laugh.

"HEEEELLLLLLLPPPPP MEEEEE!" The man screamed. "There are Pokéballs in my bag, grab one and help!" Allie reacted almost immediately. Apparently he had pictures of which Pokémon was inside the pokéball taped onto it.

"Oh my gosh! Torchic is so _adorable!_ " she exclaimed as she grabbed the pokéball. She sent out Torchic.

"Use err, ember!" she shouted. The Poochyena was surprisingly knocked out immediately.

"Thank you!" he said. "I'm Professor Birch! Know what? I'll let you keep it! What do think about giving it a nickname?"

"Flame," she said immediately.

"Alright! Hey, how about you go on a journey?"

Allie stared at him. "Why would I keep it if I wasn't going on a journey?" Professor Birch chuckled.

"I guess you have a point. Oh, here's a Pokédex. Fill it up with the information on different Pokémon. Aim to fill it up completely," he said.

"Thanks! And where should I go? I want to be a contest star!" Allie exclaimed.

"You can go anywhere with a contest hall: Slateport City, Lilycove City, Farllabor Town, or Verdanturf Town."

"And where are those, exactly?" Allie said.

"I'll update your Pokédex so you have a map on it. You can also play with and train your Pokémon. Oh, and take these pokéballs!" he exclaimed, handing Allie ten pokéballs. Allie swear dropped at this.

"Umm... I think I'm ready!" she said.

* * *

Allie walked down route 101, knees lifted high. Then, as she walked through the grass, a small Pokémon leaped out in surprise. It was a small pink worm that looked like it was wearing spiked armor.

"Yuck! That's not cute!" Allie said in disgust before she got a good look at it. "But now that I look closer, it's adorable!" She threw a pokéball at it, which succeeded immediately. She took out her Pokédex to see what Pokémon this was. On the screen, the Pokémon's information popped up. **Wurmple: worm Pokémon. Wurmple is targeted by Swellow as prey. This Pokémon will try to resist by pointing the spikes on its rear at the attacking predator. It will weaken the foe by leaking poison from the spikes.**

"Wurmple, eh? Then I'll call you Wormy!" she exclaimed, holding up the pokéball.

She continued on to Oldale Town, where she continued on to route 103. A person was flailing his arms and calling for her, but she didn't seem to notice. She kept on walking until a blue Shellos popped out of the grass. It squeaked happily. Then Allie lost it.

"OH MY GOSH IT IS SO CUUUUTE!" she exclaimed, going heart eyed. She rummaged her bag for a pokéball and threw it immediately. It shook a few times, but Shellis popped out. It looked angry and started chattering angrily at Allie.

"Shell! Shellos, shell!" it exclaimed.

"Wha-but how?" Allie asked, dumbfounded. She was unaware of the person behind her.

"Pokéball don't always succeed," a voice said. She jumped in surprise. "Weakening a Pokémon makes it easier. I won't be one of those stupids who say you HAVE TO weaken it before catching it because you don't. Weakening it just makes it easier."

"Alright then. Wormy, come out!" she called, throwing the pokéball like a baseball pitcher. Wurmple came out in a flash of light. "String shot, now!" Wurmple let out a sticky string which surrounded Shellos. Allie looked at her Pokédex to check the health of Shellos. Still full.

Before she could ask, "But how?" the boy was peeking over her shoulder and said, "Not all moves do damage."

Allie looked at her Pokédex to see what moves Wormy knew. "Then use tackle!" Wormy obeyed immediately, tackling Shellos to the ground. Allie threw the pokéball at Shellos once again. It shook once then succeeded. Allie peeked at her Pokédex.

"Alright! Your new name is Shelly! Thank you for helping me, umm, what's your name?"

"It's Brendan and you're welcome. I just wanted to tell you that if you wanted route 102, you've gone the wrong way. You want to go there," he said, pointing to the clearing in the trees.

"Thank you. How about we battle?" Allie suggested.

"Sure! Mudkip, go!" A cute blue fish thing came out from his pokéball.

"Torchic!" Allie knew it wasn't the smartest choice, but who cares?

"Start this battle with water gun!"

* * *

 **Before you guys start saying "But you can't encounter Shellos until you have the National Pokédex!" there's something called logic. I mean it's not like the Pokémon don't exist until you get an electronic device! So there.**


	3. New Places

"Flame, use ember!" Torchic obeyed immediately. The embers hurt Mudkip, but just barely. He simply shook shook them off.

"Water gun!" The hit shocked Torchic and almost knocked her out. She managed to endure the hit with just 1 HP. Allie worried for Torchic.

"No! N-now use ember, it's your only damaging move!" Allie called out worriedly. The battle was going to be simply 1-on-1, since Brendan had only one Pokémon so far. Mudkip used water gun again, which knocked Torchic out. She collapsed. Allie made a loud sound which was like a crosss between a sigh and a groan. She returned Flame to her Pokéball.

"Good job. I think I kind of like battling!" Allie said cheerfully.

"You too. Now, I have to go to Petalburg City. See ya!" Brendan waved and ran off.

No sooner did he leave, a girl walked up to Allie as she was about to go back to Oldale Town to leave. She had honey hair which was split into two parts, one on each side. She wore a bandana tied around her head. She had a red tank top and white short shorts over navy bikers shorts.

"Have you seen a boy named Brendan around? White hat, red shirt—" she started before being interrupted.

"Yup. He just left here a minute ago. He went to Petalhead or something," Allie said.

"You mean Petalburg?"

"Same thing," Allie said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay. Thanks! Oh, I'm May. Bye!" the girl said before running off in the direction of Route 102. Allie sighed.

"I might as well head that direction too," she said as she headed towards route 102.

* * *

 ** _NEAR RUSTURF TUNNEL_**

Allie had bypassed Rustboro City so she could explore. She was about to enter a tunnel when a man started screaming and bawling behind her. She turned around to see an old man standing in front of her.

"Hey! Help an old man out!" he wailed.

"Okay… What do you need?"

"Thank you! Me and my Peeko got attacked by some guy in red clothes. Please go save Peeko!"

"Okay! I'll go save this 'Peeko'!" Allie exclaimed.

"Again, thank you so much! He's a Wingull, okay?" the man said. Allie then stormed into the cave angrily.

"YOU! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING ATTACKING THAT OLD GUY AND HIS WINGULL?!" She screamed when she saw a man in red just standing there like he has nothing better to do, a Wingull right by his side. He whirled around and grabbed a Pokéball.

"Poochyena! Teach her a lesson!" he exclaimed as he sent out Poochyena.

"Wormy—come on out!" Allie said.

"Tackle!" the man shouted.

"You think you can beat me with a mere Wurmple! Ha!" The man said. Allie growled at him before something dawned on her.

"Well your Poochyena is faster than Wormy. I've been doing my 'research', and soon, I'll be attacking too fast for you!" She said with a smirk. "Srting shot, Wormy!" Poochyena was wrapped in strings, but determined to get out. It broke free with a leap, but seemed slower than it had been.

"Again!"

 _She's lowering Poochyena's speed. Clever. But it won't do her much if our attack is max,_ the man thought.

"Howl, Poochyena!" he yelled proudly.

"Use tackle, Wormy!"

"Howl, then tackle!" Poochyena let out a noisy howl before leaping onto Wormy.

"Wormy! No!" Allie exclaimed. Then Wormy started to glow. Its shape became bigger and rounder. Finally, the glowing faded.

"You—you evolved? You're super cute!" Allie squealed joyfully. "Now, use harden!" Silcoon's defense rose drastically. "Now tackle!" Silcoon leapt forward and landed the final blow on Poochyena.

"Okay Wormy—let's grab Peeko and go!" Allie said, scooping Peeko and Wormy up in her arms. She ran back to find the man.

* * *

"Oh thank you! As a reward, I'll give you a lift on my boat whenever you need! Oh, and you can call me Mr. Briney!" The man from before said, totally spazzing out. "Just stop by my cottage on Route 104 when you're ready!"

"Okay," Allie replied meekly. She then marched back to Rustboro City so she could visit Mr. Briney's cottage.

She was almost out of Petalburg Woods when she heard yet another man crying for help. She facepalmed before heading over to save him. She saw a man in a lab coat who looked like a scientist being threatened by the same man that attacked Mr. Briney and Peeko.

"You again?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"Grrr! I've never seen you before, kid so shut up!" he growled. "Poochyena!"

 _Do there guys own any Pokémon except Poochyena?_ Allie thought. "Okay. I choose you, Flame!" She sent out a newly evolved Flame. "HA! We've been training! Ember!" The hot embers hit Poochyena, who fainted immediately.

"A one hit KO!" Allie exclaimed. "Great job!" She told Flame, winking.

"Ahh. Thank you, thank you. Here is an EXP. Share! Now please follow me back to Rustboro!" the scientist said.

* * *

 _ **RUSTBORO CITY: DEVON CO. BUILDING**_

The man had taken Allie inside a tall building. At the top, they were talking with the owner of the company.

"Could you deliver this to Steven?" he asked her while handing her a bunch of parts.

"Yeah! Uhh, where is he?" She asked.

"I don't know. He could be anywhere." Allie facepalmed so hard that both her face and her palm started to hurt.

"Hey, are you challenging the Pokémon League?" Said he scientist she saved in the Petalburg Woods.

"No…"

"Oh. That's too bad. You have some serious battle skills!"

"Fine," Allie said grumpily. "I'll try it out. I'll go challenge the Rustboro gym."

* * *

 _ **RUSTBORO CITY: GYM**_

"ROXANNE!" Allie exclaimed. "I challenge you to a gym battle!"


End file.
